Alcanzar una estrella
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Cuando tú destino en la tierra, no es el que deseas, no te queda más que volar al cielo y tocar una estrella... SxS


**Alcanzar una estrella.**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro se encontraba apreciando el cielo, su mente divagaba, su corazón latía rápidamente, él llegaría en cualquier momento, él volvería a su vida de un momento a otro. La princesa Serenity aguardaba la llegada de alguien, pero de quien se trataba? Dentro del palacio todo era esplendoroso, la decoración, los invitados, todo esto para recibir de nuevo a los guerreros del planeta de fuego, quienes regresaban victoriosos de su última batalla, el mileno de plata les estaba eternamente agradecidos por su ayuda en aquella vieja pelea contra el caos, en la que su presencia fue de mucha ayuda. Pero no era solo agradecimiento lo que la joven princesa guardaba en su corazón, era algo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que todo.

-Por fin te tendré de nuevo cerca, prometo que esta vez no te dejaré ir- La sonrisa de Serenity no se podía ocultar mucho menos su felicidad, esa extraña felicidad que le embargaba al saber que volvería a ver a ese hermoso caballero de los ojos como el oscuro cielo.

Entró de nuevo al palacio y miraba impaciente la entrada principal, de un momento a otro ese chico entraría por ahí, hasta que de pronto se topo con la mirada de Endimion, que al enterarse del suceso no le había quitado la vista de encima, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, sabía lo que el regreso de él representaba tanto para él como para su prometida, Endimion era susceptible y bastante observador, desde la partida de ese chico notó el cambio en la princesa, en su princesa, sabía de ese extraño sentimiento que ella albergaba en su corazón por él, la forma en que miraba el cielo en busca de esa estrella pérdida.

Endimion, el corazón de la princesa se estrujo al recordarlo, que pasaría con su compromiso, con la boda, que pasaría con el milenio de plata, ese era su destino, o no?, que haría ahora, con que cara le confesaría a esa estrella su amor. Al abrirse la puerta todas las dudas de Serenity se despejaron, se esfumaron, no tenía pensamientos, no tenia alma, no tenía corazón, solo para él…

Solo el palpitar de su corazón podía escucharse, solo su agitada respiración le indicaba que seguía con vida, pero que de un momento a otro esa vida le sería arrebatada de nuevo, le sería arrancada para volver a su dueña, para ser solo de ella, le angustiaba cada noche el no saber de esa niña, de esa niña que le robo el corazón, y a la que jamás pudo olvidar, su dulce bombón.

-Dios, Seiya piensa que le vas a decir cuando la veas, ármate de valor, para decirle todo cuanto piensas, todo cuanto sientes, todo cuanto la quieres, solo espero que tu puedas llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo-

Al abrirse la puerta del palacio, Seiya salió del trance en el que estaba, dejo de hablar consigo mismo para buscar con la mirada a esos hermosos ojos del color del mar, en los que cada noche anhelaba perderse, en los que cada noche imploraba por volver a reflejarse.

A su arribo al palacio, varios rostros ya familiares, le brindaban una calida sonrisa, y cientos de palabras de afecto, pero la única sonrisa que deseaba mirar de nuevo era la de ella, la única voz que deseaba escuchar en ese momento era la de su bombón, la mirada de Seiya buscó afanosamente a esa niña que podía robarle el aliento con solo una mueca, recorrió todo el salón sin hallarla, la angustia se apodero de él y mientras todos les saludaban con alegría un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de él, dónde estaba su niña, esa niña que adoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Bienvenido guerrero Fighter, bienvenidos sean todos de nuevo al milenio de plata-

Esa voz, era ella, dio media vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con la niña dueña de su corazón, pero no era más una niña, era una hermosa mujer quien lo recibía, las facciones seguían siendo finas, pero había madurado. Quiso correr en ese momento a abrazarla, pero algo lo detuvo, la presencia de ese hombre al lado de su bombón, y ese hermoso anillo que la princesa portaba en el anular de su mano derecha, la duda se disipó cuando Endimion beso a la princesa delante de todos, lo que hizo que el rostro de Serenity de sonrojara de vergüenza y evitara mirar en ese momento a Seiya, y el corazón de este último freno su acelerado latido y se desquebrajo. Trago saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Vamos Serena dejemos las formalidades, dame un abrazo bombón-

Seiya se acerco a la princesa, quien lo miró de nuevo y el sonrió, este motivado por esa cálida sonrisa, la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo girar por el aire.

La familiaridad con que el guerrero del planeta de fuego llamaba a la princesa y sobre todo esos actos de falta de respeto no fueron bien vistos por muchos, sobre todo por el príncipe Endimion y la guardiana del planeta Urano, pero no así a las guardianas de los planetas interiores, quienes rieron a la par de su princesa, al mirarla de nuevo como la adolescente que en un pasado fue.

En cuanto Seiya colocó de nuevo a la princesa en tierra firme, Endimion se acercó de nuevo a ella, tomándola de una forma posesiva por la cintura, cosa que al guerrero Figther no le agradó en absoluto.

-Bienvenidos sean, han llegado muy a tiempo para el enlace, Serenity y yo nos casaremos dentro de poco, por fin el milenio de plata será totalmente renovado, no es así Serenity?-

-Eh?... si...-

Seiya se limitó a sonreír aunque en el fondo de su corazón esas palabras le causaban un dolor infinito, a partir de ese momento evitó por cualquier medio reflejarse de nuevo en los ojos de la princesa, pues sabía que de hacerlo no soportaría las ansias contenidas por confesarle todo lo que sentía, debía reconocer que había perdido y que por una vez en su vida no había obtenido lo que deseaba, Serenity no le pertenecía, ni le pertenecería jamás, pues su corazón ya tenía dueño y ese era el príncipe de la tierra, quizás era lo mejor, después de todo el era un simple guerrero, y ella, ella toda una princesa, futura Neo Reina del Milenio de Plata.

Algo no encajaba la mirada de Serenity no reflejaba esa felicidad que debe tenerse cuando vas a unirte al amor de tu vida, que era eso, que significaba ese extraño sentimiento que evocaba su mirada, nostalgia, tristeza, miedo, eso era, la mirada de su bombón no era la misma, eaa mirada llena de miedo, Qué significaba?

_-"A que le tienes miedo bombón, no debes temer por que mientras yo este cerca de ti nada te pasara, aunque mi destino no sea estar eternamente a tu lado"-_

La recepción paso sin mayor contratiempo, los guerreros del planeta de fuego entregaron algunos presentes a la heredera al trono de la luna, en nombre de la princesa de su planeta, el ambiente se notaba algo tenso debido al extraño comportamiento de la princesa hacía los recién llegados, y al revés, pues no era correcto que su princesa se comportara tan abiertamente con unos plebeyos, y menos con quienes no pertenecían al milenio de plata.

Al finalizar la reunión todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, solo en la penumbra y en el silencio, dos corazones palpitaban al unísono desbocadamente, solo ellos sabían lo que pasaba por sus mentes, solo ellos y la luna que los iluminaba.

-Es hermoso todo esto-

-Gracias, después de la batalla con Galaxia nos costo mucho superarnos pero lo logramos-

-Pero es más hermoso ver en lo que te has convertido bombón-

-Seiya basta no sigas-

El rostro de Serenity se sonrojo, al escuchar estas palabras, y evito mirar al caballero que tenía al lado.

-Es cierto, mírate eres toda una mujer, dirigiendo a toda una galaxia, quizás a la más poderosa de todas y con un futuro prometedor-

La mirada de la princesa se ensombreció al escuchar la palabra futuro, Seiya notó esto y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la miró a los ojos, mientras hacía la pregunta más difícil para Serenity.

-Por que eso es lo que deseas no es así, fundar un reino al lado de Endimion, y ser feliz con él por toda la eternidad-

El silencio que le siguió a su pregunta, angustió a Seiya, quien esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Serenity, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos, pero esta angustia se apoderó de alguien más, alguien que les observaba con detenimiento, una figura entre la oscuridad.

-Si eso es lo que deseo-

Finalmente habló la princesa, cortando de tajo toda esperanza del guerrero Fighter, quien acerco su rostro al de la princesa, de forma casi alarmante, para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de esta.

-Bien bombón, buenas noches-

Finalizo Seiya dejando a la princesa totalmente desconcertada ante su actitud y a una extraña sombra alarmada, tras lo que había presenciado, Odio quizás? odio hacía aquel intruso que amenazaba la estabilidad del reino, su reino, y una extraña voz en su interior le llamó:

_-"Vas a dejar que ese intruso ponga en riesgo tu futuro? cuando estás a punto de obtener todo lo que quieres?-_

La sombra se deslizo hasta su habitación, al reconocer esa extraña voz dentro de él. Cuando por fin entró a su habitación invocó a ese ser que en su mente hablaba.

-De nuevo eres tú, pensé que te habían vencido en la última batalla-

-Vaya eres muy valiente como para invocar de nuevo al caos, no debes creer todo lo que te dicen, nadie me ha derrotado jamás, además no estoy aquí para hacer daño, estoy aquí para ayudarte mi querido Darien, o debo decir príncipe Endimion, se cuales son tus deseos y no existe algo que desees más en este momento que eliminar a los guerreros del planeta de fuego, no es así-

-Te equivocas ese no es mi deseo yo no tengo nada en contra de esos guerreros

-Bueno esta bien quizá no a todos, pero que me dices de Fighter, o más bien Seiya Kou, el eterno enamorado de la luna, ambos sabemos que el jamás debió regresar, tu prometida esta bastante entusiasmada con él y eso amenaza tu futuro y el del milenio de plata, tu matrimonio y tu estabilidad dentro de la galaxia peligra-

Estas palabras encolerizaron a Endimion que inconcientemente sabía a lo que el Caos se refería.

-El guerrero Fighter no es rival para mí, el no podría quitarme a Serenity jamás-

-Estás seguro, por que yo puedo decirte el futuro del milenio de plata, y sabes? tu no estás dentro de el, otro es quien porta tu corona, Serenity jamás llegará al altar contigo, ella y Fighter huirán juntos antes de la boda-

-Eso no es verdad Serenity jamás me abandonaría, ni a mí, ni a su destino-

-No seas ridículo, ahora que Seiya ha regresado su amor por él es más grande y es capaz de abandonar su reino por él, lo que yo te propongo es acabar con el guerrero Fighter, muriendo él Serenity regresará a tu lado para siempre-

Al escuchar la palabra muerte, el corazón de el príncipe de la tierra se estrujo, pero el caos ya había entrado en él, era demasiado tarde.

-Dime entonces que es lo que debo hacer-

La mirada de Endimion ya no era la misma...

A la mañana siguiente Seiya se encontraba en el jardín del palacio, acompañado del guerrero Healer, con quien deseaba desahogarse.

-Yaten tu sabes bien lo que yo siento por Serenity y el saber que ya nada puedo hacer para evitar su compromiso con Darien, me dolió, tengo unas ganas inmensas de morir en este momento, la perdí Yaten, la perdí-

-Desearía tener las palabras para consolarte, pero no las tengo se que debe ser muy duro para ti todo esto, pero debes ser fuerte, ella ya no es para ti, debes seguir adelante Seiya, es lo único que te puedo decir-

-Gracias hermano, pero si por mi fuera me la llevaría en este momento muy lejos, si ella me lo pidiera-

Miró al cielo, tratando de que las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, se detuvieran, pero no lo logró estás rodaron por sus mejillas y tocaron sus labios, mientras lanzaba un suspiro interminable...

Serenity se encontraba en su habitación, meditaba la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas, se arrepentía de su cobardía, de no haberle dicho a Seiya jamás lo que sentía por él, como es posible que hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad, de pronto giro su mirada para encontrarse con ese retrato que le recordaba su futuro, lo que le esperaba, tantas veces que soñó con ello y ahora que estaba cerca no lo deseaba más, si él no hubiese aparecido en su vida, todo sería tan distinto ahora, pero no fue así, el entro en su vida y se adueño de su corazón, ya no había marcha atrás, Endimion no se lo merecía y Seiya quizás solo sentía un afecto de amigos para con ella, el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamiento y corrió a abrir.

-Interrumpo Bombón?-

-Sabes? me encanta que hagas eso-

-Qué? interrumpir?-

-No!! que me llames así bombón-

-Creí que era una falta de respeto para su alteza-

-Basta Seiya sabes que viniendo de ti, no me importa-

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos sin decir nada, hasta que al mismo tiempo rieron avergonzados de su actitud, sonrojados y algo apenados suspiraron hondamente hasta que la princesa habló:

-Seiya? necesito decirte algo muy importante-

-Dime-

-Lo que sucede es que... no puedo casarme-

La mirada de Seiya se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras, y no pudo ocultar su emoción.

-Bueno, no puedo casarme con Dar... es decir con Endimion sin confesar algo y escuchar una respuesta-

Serenity comenzó a temblar, Seiya estaba emocionado pero no deseaba hacerse muchas ilusiones, así que se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos sujetándolas con fuerza.

-Seiya yo... tú... tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, mucho más que cualquiera, incluso mucho más que Endimion, el tiempo que no te tuve cerca de mí, me pareció una eternidad, temí volverme loca al no saber nada de ti, Seiya yo... me enamoré de ti... yo no quería pero...-

La frase no fue completada pues Seiya tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la princesa, la besó tiernamente en los labios, mientras sentía como esa niña temblaba entre sus manos, y sonrió para sí. Si en algún momento pensó en regresar para siempre a Kinmoku y olvidarse de ella, ahora no se creía capaz, no después de haber experimentado una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida, besar esos labios que por mucho tiempo considero prohibidos, pero que de ahora en adelante sabía le pertenecían, por que ella le correspondía.

Pero eso no era todo, ese beso desencadeno todo lo que ambos sentían, ya no querían separarse jamás, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron y ambos cayeron en un hechizo, que los obligo a olvidarse de todo y todos, sus cuerpos se unieron en el más sublime acto de amor, ya no había marcha atrás, aún si después de esto no volvieran a estar juntos, se pertenecían, pues para ambos significaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, después de demostrarse de una y mil formas su amor, ambos cayeron dormidos en la habitación mudo testigo de la entrega total.

La princesa fue la primera en despertar, aún somnolienta miro ese rostro, no podía creerlo el amor de su vida dormía a su lado, como tantas noches lo soñó, más de pronto una imagen golpeo su mente, Endimion, la conciencia le entró de golpe y supo que aunque amaba a esa estrella del planeta de fuego, no podrían estar juntos de nuevo, pues ella tenía un deber que cumplir, como heredera del trono de la luna llena, ese era el lema de su familia y el estigma también, "LA CORONA POR ENCIMA DE TODO", ella se casaría con Endimión, y juntos crearían el imperio más fuerte, reforzarían el milenio de plata y la galaxia entera, ese era su destino, Seiya quien despertaba en esos momentos le sonrió y depositó en sus labios un tierno beso, Serenity se apartó de inmediato.

-Seiya... yo... lo siento, no debía, no se lo que me pasó-

-Sshh... no digas nada, ya nada importa, ya nada me importa solo tú, y si debo pelear contra el universo entero por ti, lo haré-

Serenity solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza.

-No Seiya no puedo ser egoísta, tengo un reino que fundar, un destino que seguir, el milenio de plata depende de mí-

-Y yo que? que hay de mí? Yo también te necesito Serenity, no podría seguir viviendo sin ti-

-Lo siento yo... me casó mañana y no hay marcha atrás-

-Así es que te sacrificaras por tus súbditos, vas a casarte con alguien que no amas, solo por que tienes que cumplir-

El guerrero Fighter comenzó a vestirse, necesitaba por todos los medios salir de ahí, no quería escuchar más, ella lo amaba, pero se inclinaba por su reino. Antes de que saliera de la habitación, la princesa agregó:

-Así es esto Seiya, nuestro deber es mantener la armonía de nuestro reino, aún cuando eso signifique nuestra propia desgracia, La corona es por encima de todo, esa es la realidad-

Giro sobre sus paso y tomando el rostro de Serenity, le dijo:

-Yo si te amo Serena, pero tú a mi no... esa es nuestra realidad, o mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que realmente sientes, niega que me amas-

-Seiya yo te amo!! pero no puedo ser feliz a causa del sufrimiento de alguien más, Endimion esta de por medio-

Seiya se aferró a su cuerpo todavía tibio, y ella a él, el dolor era inmenso, el dolor de saber que ella no sería de él.

-No me hagas esto bombón, no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora que me perteneces y te pertenezco, no lo entiendes, no podré ser feliz sin ti, que hay de mí de lo que yo sienta, no voy a poder vivir sin ti-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, Seiya yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero no voy a vivir con la conciencia tranquila, si dejo en estos momentos a Endimion, además somos de mundos diferentes, tu tienes una vida en Kinmoku y yo no podría abandonar el milenio de plata-

-Pero yo dejaría todo por ti-

-No Seiya, tu no puedes abandonar Kinmoku y mucho menos a la princesa Kakyuu, tienes un deber como guardián y guerrero-

Serenity se acerco a él y lo besó, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro. Seiya al escuchar estás ultimas palabras salió de inmediato de ahí, no podía soportarlo, entonces por que le había dicho todo eso, mejor hubiera sido que jamás lo hubiese rebelado; Serenity pensaba igual, porque no pudo simplemente quedarse callada y tragarse esas palabras, por que no guardo ese sentimiento dentro de su corazón, hasta que se añejara. Eso debió hacer...

Pero ese día llegó, el día que renunciaba al amor, a su vida, por la de su reino, el día en que se desposaba con el príncipe de la tierra, para asegurar de una vez por todas el futuro del milenio de plata su reino, el legado de su madre.

Endimión se sentía tranquilo pues Serenity no había tenido ninguna objeción de hecho se le miraba poco platicar con el guardián del planeta de fuego, hasta el momento todo iba bien, nada le perturbaba o eso creía él...

-Serenity te ves hermosa-

-Gracias Mina, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que esto no es lo que deseo...-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el bello rostro de la princesa de la luna, la guardiana del planeta Venus, se acerco a ella y de forma casi maternal la consoló, como tantas noches lo había hecho desde la primera vez que Sella partió a Kinmoku.

-No me gusta verte así, yo se que no amas a Endimión, pero tu elegiste este camino, solo tú puedes cambiarlo-

-Es tarde Mina, debo casarme con él para asegurar el futuro del reino, es mi deber-

-Por Dios Serena, reacciona el amor de tu vida esta allá afuera, posiblemente muriendo del dolor al saber que vas a casarte hoy, y tu solo piensas en el futuro de que?, de un reino al que no le importas quizás, y tu que Serena?? Y tu vida y tus sueños que??, no te entiendo dices amar a Seiya, pero parece que amas más tu estabilidad política y la de tu reino-

Serenity se quedó pasmada ante tales aseveraciones, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba a su amiga llamarla así, por el nombre que alguna vez utilizó en la tierra, cuando no era más que una simple mortal, cuando nada importaba, cuando solo era una adolescente llorona, floja y despistada, una adolescente que sin muchas cualidades había conquistado el corazón de una estrella, cuando tenía sueños, todos absurdos según Darien, pues su futuro ya estaba asegurado como la Neo Reina Serenity, pero eso era algo que ella no quería, que nunca deseo...

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sola, Mina se había retirado, dejándola aún en un mar de llanto, se levanto y se limpió las lagrimas, debía ir ya para la ceremonia, justo iba a abrir, cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

-Te ves hermosa bombón, pareces un ángel, aún tenemos tiempo Serena, dime que no quieres casarte, dime que me amas, que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado y te llevo conmigo, a donde nadie pueda separarnos, solo dilo-

-No quiero casarme Seiya, no quiero, Te amo, te amo demasiado, no quiero casarme con Endimión pero voy a hacerlo, sabes que me duele el hecho de saber que vas a estar presente mientras me uno en matrimonio a otro hombre, a un hombre que no eres tú, por favor ayúdame a hacer esto más sencillo-

Serenity se separo de Seiya y salió de ahí corriendo, intentaba por todos los medios, no volver a llorar pero le era imposible, sin darse cuenta tropezó con Mina quien la sostuvo para evitar que cayera.

-Bien Serenity ya decidiste y se que no fue la mejor elección, pero como tu guardiana te apoyare, así es que más vale que estés lista, esta fue tu decisión-

La princesa de la luna trataba de esconder su llanto en lo más recóndito de su alma, trataba de no sentir, de no sufrir, como Sailor Venus le había dicho, esa había sido su decisión, la única culpable de su sufrimiento de ahora en adelante sería ella. Ahora estaría lejos de él para siempre, solo como un recuerdo...

-Princesa el momento llegó-

Anunció Uranus, quien quedó cautivado ante la hermosa imagen de la princesa, e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto, Serenity se colocó en posición y comenzó a caminar rumbo al altar de forma pausada y lenta, deseaba alargar por mucho tiempo esa sensación de libertad que aún sentía, pues al llegar al final no lo sería más, ya no más Serena nunca, ya no más princesa Serenity, dejaría eso atrás para convertirse esta vez en la Neo Reina Serenity.

Seiya le miraba embelesado y esta a su vez evitaba mirarle, sabía que solo eso necesitaba una mirada de él, para correr a sus brazos y dejar todo atrás, era por ello que evitaba mirarle, Seiya en cambio no dejaba de imaginar que sería de él si esa mujer que venía caminando rumbo al altar, se desposara con él, si esa mujer vestida de blanco, fuera para él, una palabra de ella, una mirada, solo eso y la tomaría en brazos para salir de ahí y no mirar de nuevo atrás, pero el camino término y ella jamás giro el rostro.

Serenity miraba al final del camino el rostro sonriente de el príncipe, deseando con toda su alma que al llegar abriera de nuevo los ojos y ese rostro fuera el de Seiya, pero eso nunca pasó. La ceremonia comenzó pero los pensamientos de Serenity, no estaban ahí...

_-"Que sola estoy, que sola me siento, todo el reino está aquí y yo me siento sola, no hay nadie que me comprenda, nadie que sepa del dolor que siente mi alma, solo me quedaran recuerdos, el miedo me invade y ya ni siquiera escucho a mi corazón, ya perdí toda esperanza, y estoy sola, ya no se ni quien soy, me falta mucho por vivir, por sentir y quiero sentirlas junto a él, solo con él..."-_

-Serenity??-

-Eh!! Qué?-

-Princesa Serenity, acepta usted al príncipe Endimión como su esposo?-

-Yo... yo... no puedo, no quiero, lo lamento pero no puedo, no te amo Endimión-

El príncipe de la tierra quedó mudo al igual que todos los presentes, una nube negra corrió por su mente y la ira lo cegó, mirando a Seiya gritó:

-Es por él verdad? Es por ese guerrero, lo sabía, pero lo siento mi amada Serenity mi desgracia también será la tuya-

Ni la princesa, ni nadie más comprendió hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, Seiya, el líder de los guardianes del planeta de fuego se desplomaba, con la mirada pérdida y el alma escapándosele del cuerpo, sus ojos se perdieron y suspiro profundamente para no hacerlo más, sus últimas palabras fueron el nombre del amor de su vida, de la niña de sus ojos, y esa niña estaba ahí viéndolo morir...

-Serenity...-

Nada más escapo de sus labios, la vida se le fue, y la vida de la princesa también, pues todo se iba con él, un destello lo fulmino al instante, nadie se movió nadie atino a hacer nada, hasta la realidad los golpeo.

-Maldita sea!! Lo mató, ese bastardo mató a Seiya, lo vas apagar-

Solo la voz de Yaten resonó, y la gente comenzó a murmurar, más de pronto una voz más grave y fuerte inundó el lugar.

-Estabas advertida princesita, jamás podrás ser feliz, tu amado Seiya se fue para siempre, tu futuro hijo se ha quedado sin padre, Oh!! Creo que cometí una indiscreción, nadie sabía de tu secretito, no es así Serenity, que hubiera pasado, hubieras hecho pasar a esa criatura por hijo de Endimion?-

Yaten y Taiki se abrazaron al cuerpo inerte de Seiya, su líder, su hermano estaba muerto, Serenity escuchaba a lo lejos esa voz, pero su mirada era difusa. Mientras tanto Endimion reaccionaba no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-Serenity yo lo siento... no quería...-

-No Seiya no... Seiya NOO!! Lo mataste y por eso vas a pagar-

La princesa se vio de pronto inmensa en una extraña aura negra, y de una de sus lágrimas surgía de nuevo el cristal de plata, pero esta vez su fin no era para nada bueno.

-Princesa NO!!-

Gritaban las guardianas al unísono, tratando de evitar lo inevitable, Serenity estaba fuera de sí, su mirada no era la misma, sabía que al utilizar el cristal de plata de ese modo podría morir, más no le importó, la razón de su vida estaba muerta, así que ya nada importaba, un inmenso poder comenzó a desprenderse de las manos de la princesa que contenían el cristal de plata, era demasiada la fuerza que evitó a las guardianas acercarse a su princesa, una poderosa luz se desprendió de él y se dirigió a su victima, Endimion quien con un solo movimiento pudo haberlo evitado, pero no lo hizo, la mirada que Serenity le dedicaba era de desprecio puro, de odio y eso lo fulmino, junto con el poder del cristal de plata que su cuerpo acababa de recibir, el cuerpo de Endimion cayo sin vida, el aura de Serenity volvió a la normalidad, no así su mirada que continuaba extraviada, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Seiya.

-Serenity que hiciste-

Le llamaron las guardianas de los planetas exteriores, al mismo tiempo, quienes salieron disparadas al intentar acercarse a su princesa.

-Caos, preséntate te lo exijo-

-Bien, bien, bien ahora la princesa de la luna exije, no lo puedo creer, es lo menos que te mereces niñita por haberme condenado al exilio-

-Era yo quien lo merecía, era yo quien debía morir no él-

-Él era lo que más amabas cierto? y también lo que más te dolería, debía buscar tu punto más vulnerable y lo conseguí, debo admitir que por un momento pense en eliminar a Endimion, pero el no era el correcto, ahora mi querida princesa, tu misma acabaras con tu reino-

Así como lo predijo el Caos, Serenity desapareció a la vista de todos, tratando de buscar la entrada a la dimensión donde había sido exiliado el Caos, fuera de si la princesa comenzó atacar el palacio, el dolor era inmenso, ella había dado todo por ellos y esa vida no hacía otra cosa que arrebatarle a quien más amaba, las sailor estaban angustiadas, ya habían combatido con seres muy fuertes, incluso entre ellas, pero jamás contra su princesa, jamás contra esa niña que les brindo su amistad y las había sacado de la más profunda soledad, sabían que el poder de Serenity en esos momentos era inmenso y aunque lo intentaran no pod´rian hacerle siquiera un rasguño, ahora menos que toda la energía dormida de la princesa de la luna había despertado por la ira provocada al perder a Seiya.

Yaten y Taiki se aferraban al cuerpo inerte de su hermano, su líder, su compañero, Sailor Mars por su parte mecía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Endimion, el cuerpo de el único hombre que había amado en la vida, y que jamás fue suyo, y que jamás lo sería, pues ahora yacía en sus brazos.

-Mars debemos detener a la princesa antes de que alguien más salga herido-

-Que diablos me importa Serenity ahora!! Yo era feliz, si él era feliz, yo podía serlo, si el era feliz al lado de nuestra princesa, pero ahora no lo veré más, ya que importa todo ahora, si él no está-

-No hables así, no sabemos por lo que la princesa está pasando, debemos ayudarla-

-Déjame en paz Mercury, solo déjame en paz-

Era cierto nadie sabe del dolor ajeno, nadie sabe del dolor de perder a alguien más hasta que le ocurre, Mars no sabía del dolor de Serenity, pero tampoco Serenity conocía del dolor de su guardiana.

El palacio se cimbro de pronto, era la misma princesa quien les atacaba, cegada por el odio y la ira que habían llenado ya su corazón.

-Serenity basta!! que es lo que planeas con todo esto?? destruir tu reino-

Le encaró la guardiana del planeta Urano, al mirar la forma en que destruía todo por lo que alguna vez había peleado.

-Mi reino!!- río ironicamente la princesa- Yo lo he dado todo por este reino, lo he dado todo por el milenio de plata y él no ha hecho más que arrebatarme todo lo que amo, ya no existe ningún motivo para seguir protegiéndolo, después de todo ya no existirá el siglo XXX, así es que más vale que huyan antes de que los destruya junto con este maldito reino-

La princesa volvió a desaparecer, su mirada parecía gris había perdido esa luz de sus ojos, ya no había vida en ellos. Fue en ese momento en que Uranus reacciono, la ilusión de saber que un día todos serían felices bajo el mando de la Neo Reina Serenity, le hizo volverse ciega y egoísta, nunca pensó si eso era lo que ella deseaba, nunca pensó en lo que su princesa realmente quería, solo sabía que el destino debía cumplirse. Imaginaba el dolor que ella sentía al haber perdido a quien amaba, pero sabía que no era ni la remota idea, imagino entonces perder a la guardiana del planeta Neptuno y supo que eso podría matarla, debía buscar la forma de aplacar a Serenity, pero por más que pensaba no daba con ello.

Serenity apareció de nuevo frente a ella, su sailor la más poderosa de todas quizás, Uranus.

-Princesa debes tranquilizarte, no te das cuenta de que lo único que haces es dañarte a ti misma, cuando dañas tu reino te dañas a ti-

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, quiero acabar conmigo o que alguien cabe conmigo, no quiero más vida, no más-

Estás últimas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la sailor, lo que Serenity deseaba era que alguien acabase con ella, pero no podía, o aún peor no quería, protegerla tanto tiempo para ahora acabar con ella, no!! era inaudito.

-Esta bien, esta bien gatita voy a hacerlo, te quiero mucho y jamás haría algo que te lastimara, pero debes irte ya-

-Crees poder hacerlo Uranus, crees poder acabar conmigo??-

-Sabes bien que no, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, eso aprendí de ti-

-Bien que te parece si lo hacemos con un solo golpe, el mejor, el mejor que tengamos, empieza Uranus, reúne toda tu energía-

Las manos de Uranus comenzaron a brillar, estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero titubeaba sabía que al final sería capaz de no hacerlo, por su mente pasaron todas esas anécdotas de su vida como terrestre, la primera vez que vio a esa niña, a esa niña llorona e inmadura, que se convirtió en lo más importante para ella. Lo mismo sucedia con las demás sailor's quienes miraban atónitas la escena.

Mercury recordó claramente su vida como Amy, esa niña inteligente retraída, reservada que no tenía amigos, hasta que se topo con ella, la niña que le cambió la vida, quien le brindo su amistad y a la que muchas veces miraba dormida mientras estudiaban para un examen, ahora estaba ahí, peleando como un enemigo, ciega de ira al perder al amor de su vida...

Raye quien ahora era Sailor Mars la más orgullosa de todas, la que se negaba a creer que esa niña torpe y despistada, fuera en un futuro la Neo Reina Serenity, la que guardo sus sentimientos por verla feliz a ella, la que celaba la vida de su princesa, pero quien más la protegía, vino a su mente el momento en que ella apareció y la sacó del claustro en el que vivía, le enseño el mundo de una adolescente, bailar, reír, cantar, soñar, jugar aunque el mundo se viniese abajo, ahora era una extraña mujer que le había arrebatado a quien amaba en secreto...

Sailor Júpiter o Lita Kino cualquiera era la misma o no? quien era ella, quien diablos era ella, la más fuerte, la más bella y la más valiente, solía decir Serena en su vida de adolescente, esa adolescente que se acerco a ella sin temor alguno, quien le brindo la más cálida de las sonrisas, siempre que el rostro de ese chico que le rompió el corazón venía a su mente, esa niña que le causaba problemas y le provocaba sonrisas, esa niña que ahora debía ser tratada como enemiga o no??

Su amiga del alma, su casi hermana, Mina la diosa del amor y la belleza, la guardiana del planeta Venus, la misma que años atrás creyeron era la princesa de la luna, la líder y la compañera, la más fuerte de las Inners, ella que siempre huyó de esa traición que la marco de por vida, ella que llegó sin nada y se quedó con su amistad, que se quedó con ella, quien olvido gracias a esa amiga, a esa hermana, que hubiese dado la vida por ella, y no porque fuera su princesa o porque fuera su deber, si no por que era su mejor amiga, la mejor, ahora desataba su furia por no seguir a su corazón, se prometió a si misma que ella no haría lo mismo, jamás.

Todas al mismo tiempo se desprendieron de sus tiaras, formando una sola, y entregar este poder a Uranus, querían que su amiga dejara de sufrir, que siguiera el rumbo que ella quisiera, que viviera el destino que ella eligiera, quizás no lo haría en esta vida, tal vez sería en otra, quizás en otra.

La energía que Serenity despedía era demasiado fuerte, y sabían que quizás era el final para todos, incluso el de ellas mismas.

-Serena, debes saber que te amamos-

Musito Sailor Júpiter.

-Eso es una vil mentira, ustedes lo único que querían era vivir en un reino pacifico por el resto de sus días, aún cuando eso no era lo que yo quería-

Fue la sailor de fuego quien hablo esta vez

-Te equivocas Serena, te amamos no por ser la princesa de la luna, si no simplemente por ser tú, por la Serena Tsukino que conocimos en la tierra, quien jamás nos abandonó-

-Conmovedoras palabras chicas, pero es tarde, Seiya ya no está a mi lado y no hay más que hacer, anda Uranus que esperas? o es que tienes miedo?-

-Eso jamás gatita, tú me enseñaste a jamás sentir miedo-

Dicho esto el grito de batalla de Uranus se escucho por todo el reino.

-TIERRA TIEMBLA!!-

Algo insucitado, la bola de energía se dividió en 4, arriba, detrás y a los costados, la princesa estaba acorralada, no había escapatoria, pero aún había tiempo para liberar la energía del cristal de plata y eliminar a su oponente y quizás al reino también, pero no lo hizo, Serenity libero el cristal de sus manos, para extender sus brazos y recibir de lleno el impacto, liberándose de una vez por todas de esa vida absurda que le tocó, de ese destino no deseado que le impedía ser feliz. La voz de la princesa se escucho por todo el reino, exclamando el nombre de la única persona que había amado en su vida, Seiya, Serenity había dejado de existir, la princesa había muerto, que viva la princesa, ahora estaba junto a Seiya y ahora sería para toda la eternidad.

El ambiente en el reino de la luna llena, se mostraba aún sombrío, aunque ya no era más un reino, la heredera había dejado de existir, Taiki y Amy, regresaron juntos al planeta Mercurio, para unirse en matrimonio, está última decidió retomar su nombre terrestre, pues a Serena siempre le había gustado, las demás sailor's hicieron lo mismo, Mina y Yaten aún no decidían donde establecerse, pero no descartaban la posibilidad de quedarse en Venus, Lita y Raye regresaron a la tierra para continuar una vida como mujeres normales, Setsuna decidió quedarse para siempre como guardiana del tiempo, pues sentía culpable de todo y pensaba, que su mejor castigo era pasar el resto de su vida en completa soledad, solo una figura sombría suspiraba recordando.

-Ojala que ahora si seas feliz, y perdóname Seiya por haberle quitado la vida, pero se que ella no hubiese podido ser feliz, sin ti-

En ese momento la puerta de la oscura habitación se abrió.

-Haruka, quieres venir con nosotros, Hotaru está preguntando mucho por ti, desea que le cuentes de nuevo esa historia de la luna y la estrella-

-Está bien dile que en un momento voy-

Michiru cerro la puerta al salir, mientras Haruka observaba el cielo, solo algunos pocos lo habían notado pero en el cielo brillaba una nueva estrella, eran las almas de la legendaria princesa de la luna y su guapo caballero, guardián de un planeta lejano, que se habían convertido en una estrella, la más brillante de todo el firmamento, lo cual representaba que ellos estarían unidos por toda la eternidad, Haruka miró el cielo y de inmediato la reconoció, recordó aquella ocasión en que Serena siendo adolescente le contó una hermosa leyenda, ambos estaban mirando el atardecer en la playa, Haruka la había llevado hasta ahí con motivo de su cumpleaños, la noche comenzaba a caer...

**Flash Back**

_-Sabes Haru, mi mamá me contó alguna vez que los astros del cielo son las almas de las personas que encontraron su otra mitad-_

_-A que te refieres con su otra mitad?-_

_-Solo escucha, hace muchos años, el mundo se dice eran regidos por los dioses del olimpo, los humanos no eran igual que ahora, pues anteriormente eramos hombre y mujer, con dos manos, dos pies, dos cabezas, pero compartiendo el alma y el corazón-_

_-Ja, ja, ja!! realmente me hubiera gustado ver eso gatita, te imaginas que gracioso-_

_-Esto es serio Haru, no te rías-_

_-Lo siento gatita es que solo de imaginarlo resulta tan gracioso, pero continua por favor-_

_-Bueno pero prométeme que no te vas a reír más-_

_-Te lo prometo-_

_-Pues cuando el hombre y la mujer comenzaron a pelear entre sí, los dioses disgustados de su comportamiento, decidieron separarlos al momento de nacer, haciendo de el hombre y la mujer lo que hoy conocemos, pero repartiendo entre ambos la mitad de su alma y su corazón, es por eso que los hombres y las mujeres pasamos gran parte de nuestra vida buscando esa otra mitad que nos fue arrebatada, cuando encontramos a la persona correcta y morimos, nuestras almas se funden en una sola de nuevo y es tanta la luz y la fuerza de esta, que vuela que vuela hasta el espacio, donde explota y se convierte en una estrella, la leyenda es hermosa no crees?-_

_-Si pequeña, vaya que lo es-_

_Respondió Haruka mirando el cielo._

**End Flash Back**

Al recordar estas palabras supo que esa estrella en el firmamento debía ser el alma de Serena y Seiya, pues su amor fue tan grande como el mismo Universo.

Alcanzar una estrella Una estrella perdida Confundida en el cielo Quiero que sepa mi pena Lo que sufre en silencio Lo que vive mi ser, no Importa que este muy Lejos si tengo yo su brillo No importa la negra noche Si ilumina mi destino Su luz es la luz de un ángel Suspiro cantado mas allá de Este mundo, el aire huele Al perfume que todo lo llena Con su inspiracion No importa que este muy Lejos, si tengo cerca su Brillo no importa la negra noche Si sé que ella es mía en realidad Los caminos se borran Con el agua de una tormenta La fama sabe de paso y se lleva Tu juventud frente a tus ojos No importa que este muy Lejos, si tengo cerca su Brillo no importa la negra noche Si ilumina mi soledad. Los caminos se borran Con el agua de una tormenta La fama sabe de paso y se lleva Tu juventud frente a tus ojos Alcanzar una estrella Alcanzarla con una canción El arriba yo abajo La distancia la trae el amor Con una canción Alcanzar una estrella Alcanzarla con una canción El arriba yo abajo La distancia la trae el amor Con una canción.

Hola niñas yo de nuevo por aquí, esperaba actualizar antes mis otros fics, pero no he podido, y apenas ayer por la tarde se me ocurrió este, y no paré hasta terminarlo, espero que les guste, esta largito pero es un solo capítulo, así que ya saben si les gusta si lo detestan, pero diganme que opinan, OK. BESOS, SEE YOU LATER.P.D. Ni Sailor Moon, ni la cancion me pertenecen, Sailor Moon es de la gran Naoko TakeuchiLa canción no se quien la escribió, pero la interpretó hace algunos años Mariana Garza 


End file.
